supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black and Red Eyed Demons
These demons were made by the demon Ulphir on the bequest of Abaddon with the Heaven bound souls that her minions collected. They were created on Earth instead of Hell through an ancient process that few demons remember though Abaddon is old enough to know. She created them to be her personal squad of hitmen to wage war on Crowley for control of Hell. They are more resistant to pain than normal demons and feel little to no fear but lack in coordination and strategy. They are driven by violence and know only to attack head on which leaves them vulnerable to traps and cunning manuevers by their opponents. Also, while normal demons who are slain leave little trace of the bodies they take, the unique eyes of these demons remain as well as a strong aftersmell of sulfur. Ulphir began new series of experiments to try to create these demons to be more intelligent and craftier so to be more effective warriors instead of straightforward brutes. Biography These demons launched attacks against Crowley's demon followers and destroyed them quite easily. They followed all of Abaddon's orders without question. A member of Michael's Battalion had intercepted one of these demons hunting one of Crowley's men and engaged it after he killed the demon. The human put up a good fight but fell to this demon's intensity. Castiel arrived and also fought the demon and managed to slay it but it taxed him. When Sam Winchester followed the trail of bodies they left to one of Crowley's offices one of these demons lied in wait. It attacked and almost succeeded in killing him but Sam managed to kill it with the knife. Samael then arrived and made assessments on the demons to Abaddon who pointed out flaws in how they work and attack. Samael offered Simon to help direct them while she agreed to have them help out in destroying their enemies in the area. The demons ambushed the angel Nazareth and the Battalion members with him as well as the Winchesters. Together with Simon they managed to help in destroying Nazareth but ultimately were felled by the others. demon.jpg|B & R Demon attacking img2-big.jpg|Demon standing at attention Demon roar.jpg|B & R Demon Roaring Abaddon was growing displeased at the lack of coordination and intelligence that these demons were showing and ordered Ulphir to try and 'upgrade' the demons to have a bit more intelligence and coordination than normal. She had some moderate success in making them slightly smarter and the demons were put into strong and able bodied hosts of people that had gotten too close to the factory. The Ghostfacers came snooping around themselves and one of these demons intercepted them along with three normal demons. Their lives were saved by the untimely arrival of the Winchesters and Castiel. The slightly improved demon fought against Dean and showed off his improvement by dodging Dean's knife swipes instead of blindly stomping forward like his predecessors. Dean managed to stab it but it wasn't a fatal wound and the demon threw the knife away after knocking the hunter back. However, Sam threw an angel blade at the demon's back to hinder it while Dean reclaimed the knife and stabbed it multiple times in the chest before driving the blade into the demon's skull, killing it. When the Sam and Dean attacked the factory one of these demons ambushed Sam. He was able to fend it off and later kill it with the knife. Sam later faced against Ulphir who released one of these demons stored in a jar who jumped into the body of one of their captives. It attacked Sam as Ulphir escaped. It had accidently thrown Sam into a tube holding a ghost Ulphir had been experimenting on who attacked the demon. It was easily able to throw it off but it made it vulnerable for Sam to kill it. Dean faced down one of these demons himself but killed it with ease due to using the First Blade. He was easily able to defeat them and any normal demon that he ran into on his way for Abaddon herself. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' These demons possess great strength, greater than those of normal demons. *'Demon Slaying:' They are able to kill other demons by thrusting their hands into the chests of other demons in the same manner as the Demon killing knife. *'Angel Slaying:' These demons are strong enough to kill angels by piercing their vessels and crushing their grace within much like an angel blade. *'Sulfuric Vapor' : A strong air of sulfur can be exhaled from their mouths that can actually upset the human eyes if they are directly breathed at. *'Pain Resistance:' These demons are able to withstand a stronger degree of pain than normal demons as when they were able to bear the wounds inflicted by the knife and the protection cuffs. They could also withstand the burn of holy water to a greater degree than other demons. Vulnerabilities *Demon Killing Knife: The knife can kill them but the wounds inflicted must be severely fatal for them to fall. *'Angel's Grace': Angels could slay these demons like they do normal demons but it takes a bit more power than normal. *The First Blade: This weapon can kill these demons effectively. *Angel Blades: Like the knife the blades of angels can kill them but they must be fatal wounds. *Angel Swords: These stronger angelic weapons are more effective against them and have an easier time to bring them down with less effort. *Death's Scythe: This weapon can slay them easily. Appearance Because of their unique creation, these demons have unusual eyes. The irises are red but the whites of the eyes are as black as typical demons. Also, a faint buzzing could be heard around them. Much like the sound of locusts. Facts and Trivia In Biblical lore, Abaddon was said to command a host of demons that were known as her locusts. Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Demons